


Dessert

by notarelationship (justpraticing)



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpraticing/pseuds/notarelationship





	Dessert

“Here, try this.”

Blaine wrapped his mouth around the offered fork, pulling the almost too big piece of chocolate decadence cake off with his tongue in what he hoped was a gesture more flirty than lewd. He and Kurt had been dating for a few weeks, and things had been going well. They’d even managed a couple of heated make out sessions at Blaine’s apartment when his roommate had been out, but they hadn’t quite got past some under the clothes groping. So when Kurt asked him if he wanted to come up for dessert after their Friday night dinner and a movie he had hoped that Kurt had meant the kind of dessert two consenting adults might enjoy with their clothes off, or at least in some sort of disarray, and not, you know, actual sugared confections. Apparently he’d hoped in vain because the minute they were in the apartment Kurt pulled him into the kitchen and went about making coffee and pulling wrapped plates out of the refrigerator.

Maybe if he moaned while swallowing. “ Mmmm, that is amazing Kurt. Did you make it?”

“I did,” Kurt said. “And the pear-blueberry tart and the macarons. I found some amazing things on Pinterest and I couldn’t wait to try some of them out. Although I have to confess I bought the shortcake.” Kurt shrugged and stuck the fork into the tart, offering it to Blaine with his hand cupped below as a crumb catcher. Blaine almost thought he saw Kurt blush when his thumb brushed the late night stubble on Blaine’s jaw.

“So I’m your guinea pig then,” Blaine said. He grinned and hoped he sounded flirty. Kurt smiled back and swallowed some of the chocolate cake. Blaine crossed his arms in front of him and leaned forward over the table. It was narrow enough that he could probably reach across and pull Kurt into a kiss. “But four desserts seems like a lot for just the two of us.” Fingers seemed safer. He moved his hand over Kurt’s and curled two of his fingers into two of Kurt’s.

“Well, um, I wasn’t sure what you would like,” Kurt said. Blaine was Kurt was blushing now. “And sometimes when I bake I go a little overboard.”

Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his fingertips. “You really didn’t have to do this for me, you know.” Kurt squirmed a little but he didn’t pull away, holding Blaine’s gaze for a charged moment.

Kurt cleared his throat and the moment was gone. “Do you, um, want any more?” Blaine shook his head, standing to help Kurt clear the dishes and mugs into the sink. 

When they were finished Blaine placed his hands on Kurt’s waist, pulling him close. Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders, brushing of imaginary lint. “So, um, I have a confession to make.”

“Oh, really?” 

“Yeah.” Blaine teased at Kurt’s cheek with his nose then pressed his mouth to Kurt’s. Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine’s arms. This was good. “Um, Yeah, I, uh when you asked me if I wanted to come up for dessert I didn’t think you meant literal dessert.” He kissed Kurt again and Kurt hummed softly. “I thought you meant something more, uh, physical.”

“Like sex.”

Blaine’s eye went wide in surprise. “Sure, like sex. Or something, anything, um,” Blaine stammered. “OK, like sex, yes.”

Kurt huffed a short laugh, wrapping his arms more convincingly around Blaine’s shoulders. “I did invite you up for that. But then I panicked and wasn’t sure if you wanted to – “

“Oh, I want to.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Kurt said, but he was still smiling. “And I had all this dessert in my fridge so I just went with it.”

“Wait, so you didn’t actually make all those things for me?” Blaine asked, feigning offense. “I’m crushed.”

Kurt leaned in and kissed him, deeper, mouth open. “How about I make it up to you in the bedroom.” Kurt tugged Blaine behind him down the short hallway. “Maybe I can find some other dessert just for you.”


End file.
